cuentos de terror para antes de dormir
by javany
Summary: hoy les vengo a contar historias de terror (que son mi especialidad) a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, habran parejas de por medio. bienvendidos y dulces pesadillas
1. Chapter 1

**ciao**

 **aqui les traigo otro fic de terror**

 **para el fic de "todos matemos a javina" me faltan un rochu, un swisliech (que lo tengo listo y lo subire hoy dia) y uno en donde muere austria, asi que esperen**

 **espero els gusten mis cuentos de terror.**

 **123 miau**

* * *

 **1º) la choza en medio del bosque**

 **(Inglaterra)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una noche de tormenta, el viento arrojaba las hojas de los arboles al piso, el bosque olía a humedad y a tierra mojada. Un hombre rubio de grande cejas, cabello rubio y brillantes ojos verdes llamado Arthur Kirkland caminaba perdido por el bosque.

Sólo había ido de excursión con sus hermanos pero estos lo abandonaron mientras el leía un libro sentado debajo de un árbol, estaba tan concentrado que nunca noto cuando se fueron. Malditos sean, siempre le hacían lo mismo.

Siguió caminando en medio de la lluvia y los truenos. Sentía como las gotas de agua caían por su cara y su piel y sentía como sus ropas se iba mojando poco a poco.

Lo único que él quería era encontrar un refugio para pasar la obscura y tormentosa noche y así no pegarse un resfriado innecesario, odiaba enfermarse.

Siguió caminando por el barro, de repente escucho un trueno. Al él desde pequeño que no le gustaban las tormentas, odiaba los rayos y los truenos que caían en la noche.

Aun recordaba cuando era pequeño y el y todos sus hermanos se encontraban en el cuarto de Ryan y Bryan, que era el cuarto más grande, y contaban historias de terror.

Su hermano mayor Scott siempre lo asustaba cuando había tormentas, a Arthur le gustaban las historias pero no las tormentas, las odiaba.

De repente Arthur diviso una silueta en medio de los árboles de pinos y secuoyas, parecía una pequeña choza que estaba sobre una colina cubierta de árboles.

Camino torpemente hacia ella, de repente se resbalo en el barro y cayó al suelo en medio del camino. Entonces sintió un dolor en la rodilla, se había raspado y ahora sangraba.

Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo amarro en su rodilla como una venda provisional.

Sucio, herido y cansado llego hasta la vieja choza de madera. Era una casucha muy pequeña, abrió la puerta y vio que dentro había una cama de paja con sabanas limpias y una mesita de noche que apenas cabían ahí.

Arthur entro a la obscura cabaña, pues no habían ni velas ni interruptor de luz cerca, se sacó un poco de ropa y se acostó en la cama. La cama de por sí ya era muy cómoda y la casa era muy acogedora y calentita.

Se sacó el pañuelo del al rodilla y estrujo el agua de su ropa para así limpiarse la herida. Luego de cumplida su tarea se recostó en la cama y observo a su alrededor.

Lo único que le molesto fueron los miles de cuadros de gente pintada en esa cabaña, habían miles. Desde una niña pequeña y sombría hasta un señor de sombrero de copa alta. Todos los cuadros parecían observarlo fijamente con sus ojos de acrílico y papel, Arthur tenía la sensación de ser observado, pero le dio igual en ese momento pues el cansancio gano terreno y Arthur no resistió en quedarse dormido con el arrullo de la lluvia.

A la mañana siguiente había un sol esplendoroso, el rocío de las hojas reflejaban la luz haciendo un pareciesen joyas en las plantas. El olor a tierra mojada inundaba el aire y los pájaros cantaban su canción matinal como todos los días en ese bosque.

Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente con la luz que le llegaba a la cara. En ese hermoso día Arthur se desperezo, bostezó y observo con detenimiento la casita en la que se había alojado por esa noche.

Abrió los ojos, completamente estupefacto, se puso pálido de repente. Arthur entonces tomó su celular y con la poca señal que le quedaba llamo a su hermano mayor.

-hola, habla Scott-

-S-Scott, soy yo A-Arthur ven a recogerme en el bosque, ¡rápido es una emergencia!-

-lamento si no pude contestar deje su mensaje cuando escuche el tono-

-ah ¡maldición!-

Colgó y siguió llamando a sus otros hermanos desesperadamente. Pues los cuadros, los cuadros de la gente mirándolo no era cuadros... Eran ventanas.

* * *

 **primer fic en mucho tiempo dodne no mato a nadie...vaya  
**

 **mejor me voy antes de que me ocurra otra idea sadica de matar paises**

 **bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**holi**

 **¿como estan?**

 **yo estoy enferma, con fiebre y con un dolor de gargata espantoso :D**

 **asi que para entretenerme voy a escribir historias.**

 **escribire una historia sobre pascua para el domingo, asi que dingame en los comentarios que parejas les gustaria que estuvieran en esa historia.**

 **la pareja ganadora sera la protagonista de la historia.**

 **muy bien, basta de chacharasç**

 **¡a leer!**

* * *

 **2º) hambre**

 **(Estados Unidos)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfred tenía hambre. Siempre tenía hambre. Por eso comía siempre en el colegio o en su casa, no podías verlo nunca sin un plato de comida al lado suyo (normalmente hamburguesas).

Todas las mañanas desayunaba unas tostadas con mantequilla con una leche con chocolate. Todas las tardes almorzaba en el McDonald's una hamburguesa con queso antes de ir a casa a almorzar. Y todas las noches cenaba lo que sobraba del almuerzo antes de acostarse a dormir.

Pero ese día había sido diferente, se le había olvidado la colación en casa antes de ir al instituto. Cuando se dio cuenta casi se desmaya.

-¿Alfred, pasa algo?- le pregunto su hermano Matthew.

Alfred cerró su mochila rápidamente y con nerviosismo respondió.

-n-nada, ¿p-porque preguntas?-

-tienes algo de comer ¿verdad?-

-¡s-si! Por supuesto Matt-

Mathew solo se fue observando a su hermano con detenimiento justo cuando la clase de matemáticas comenzó. El profesor llegó a la sala, saludo al curso y les dio unos ejercicios para hacer el día de hoy.

Alfred tenía hambre. Siempre tenía hambre, sobretodo en clase de matemáticas. Su hermano Mathew lo observaba preocupado, Alfred sin comer podría hacer cualquier cosa por comida y sinceramente… daba miedo.

Alfred observaba a todos lados tratando de concentrarse e ignorar su hambre. Su estómago rugía y una voz le gritaba que quería comer ahora. Trato de taparse los oídos pero fue inútil, la voz seguía ahí.

De repente el rubio de ojos azules observaba a sus compañeros de clase con una mirada que sólo denotaba problemas. Pareciera como un depredador observando a su presa.

Cuando su mirada se posó en Matthew, este supo que algo pasaba. Le pregunto con gestos que pasaba pero Alfred solo lo ignoro. Mathew juro ver un chispazo rojo en esos ojos azules por un segundo

-Mon petit Mathew- llamo su amigo Francis, un rubio de ojos azul claro que venía de intercambio de Francia.

-¿sí?-

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto con su acento afrancesado.

-¿eh?... No, no pasa nada- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Alfred no pasaba ningún pensamiento feliz. Tenía hambre, y mucha. Vendería su alma por un pan con queso. Si no comía pronto estaba seguro que se volvería loco.

Esa voz en su interior le estaba gritando por comida.

-Alfred-san- llamo su amigo Kiku, un japonés de pelo negro y de ojos castaños.

-¿sí?, ¿Qué quieres Kiku?- le pregunto de forma amigable.

Entonces este le mostró los problemas de matemáticas que debía hacer. Mientras Kiku le explicaba su duda en la mente de Alfred pasaban un millón de imágenes de platillos y más platillos.

El rubio se preguntaba como sabría Kiku en sí, como sabría besarlo, morderlo, hincarle el diente. Porque a él le gustaba y no podía dejar de pensar que su amigo sabría delicioso.

-Kiku- le dijo interrumpiendo sus explicaciones

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Alfred-san?

-veme en el árbol de cerezas al toqué de timbre-

Y como si fuera una señal el timbre sonó y rápidamente Alfred salió corriendo hacia el gran árbol de cerezas en el jardín. Kiku se sorprendió, ¿que querría Alfred esta vez?

Rápidamente fue donde estaba Alfred no se esperó lo que él iba a hacer. Este lo acorralo bruscamente contra el árbol y lo beso apasionadamente. Al principio Kiku se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso, total él estaba enamorado de Alfred desde hace tiempo.

Las lenguas jugaban y en un momento Alfred le mordió el labio, Kiku soltó un gemido antes de sentir un dolor espantoso en su abdomen.

Ambos se separaron y Kiku iba a gritar pero Alfred le tapo al boca, tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y un cuchillo en mano.

-ahora por fin sabré lo delicioso que puedes llegar a ser... mi Kiku-

El japonés lo observo asustado entes de que todo se volviera negro, el rojo de su sangre mancho su polera blanca mientras él era acallado por la mano de Alfred.

Cuando Alfred llego a casa, su hermano estaba preocupado.

-¿dónde estabas?-

-sólo fui a comer un poco- le dijo inocentemente con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Mathew lo observo con reproche mientras se iba por la puerta.

-Por cierto- dijo Alfred observando su mochila relamiendose los labios -traje carne para la cena-

* * *

 **bien**

 **¿les gusto?**

 **espero que si.**

 **acepto tomatasos, criticas e ideas.**

 **bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**ciao**

 **aqui les traigo otro cuento de terror, el proximo capitulo de no me olvides lo subire pronto (espero)**

 **1,2,3 !a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **Mi pequeña hermana Bell**

 **(Holanda)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Govert tenía 8 años cuando llego su hermana al mundo, era una pequeña y alegre niña rubia de ojos verdes a la que sus padres llamaron Bell.

Govert amaba a Bell, siempre la cuidaba y la protegía de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño. Cualquiera que osara a meterse con ella la pagaba muy caro.

Un día para el cumpleaños número 4 de Bell, sus padres le regalaron un conejo de peluche de color rosa pálido, tenía una cinta rosada al rededor del cuello y estaba un poco viejo. Pero eso no le importó a Bell, a ella simplemente le encanto.

Después de la fiesta, su madre le explicó a Govert que encontró al conejo en una caja en el ático y que se lo regalo a Bell como un bonito presente.

Bell nunca se separaba de su conejo, andaba a todos lados con él y jugaba con el todos los días al doctor, a la chef o con sus demás peluches. Pero el conejo era su juguete favorito.

Una noche Govert escucho que Bell hablaba. No le pareció nada raro en que hablara con sus peluches o hablara en sueños. Lo que le pareció raro fue cuando otra voz ajena le respondió a Bell. Era una voz profunda y grave, casi de ultratumba.

Govert se asustó por su hermana así que fue a verla a su cuarto, cuando entró vio a Bell sentada en su cama con su conejo sentado al lado.

-¿con quién hablabas?- le pregunto Govert a su hermana.

-con mi conejo- respondió inocentemente la niña.

Govert no volvió a escuchar la voz otra vez por un largo tiempo. E hecho casi se olvidó del asunto y lo dejo pasar.

Un día Govert fue a buscar a su hermana al jardín infantil. Normalmente la iba a buscar para ayudar a su madre, total el edificio no quedaba lejos. Cuando llego la profesora lo estaba esperando, estaba asustada.

La profesora le explicó que Bell había golpeado a sus compañeros sin razón aparente. Cuando Govert vio a Bell esta estaba sucia con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Bell que hiciste?- le pregunto Govert alterado.

-mi conejo- susurro la pequeña.

-¿qué?-

-me quitaron a mi conejo-

Govert simplemente observó su nariz sangrante, para ver si no estaba rota, antes de llevar a Bell y a su conejo a casa.

Esa noche escucho voces otra vez y cuando entró al cuarto vio la misma escena que la vez anterior. Eso ya se estaba poniendo extraño, nadie estaba en la habitación con Bell y además ese conejo le empezaba a dar mala espina.

La mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llevarse al conejo sin que su hermana lo viera. Ella estaba durmiendo así aprovecho de quitárselo. Se lo llevo a su cuarto y lo guardo en su armario.

Ese día Bell estaba desesperada buscando al conejo pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Buscaba aquí y allá pero el conejito no aparecía.

Esa noche Govert no pudo dormir por los gritos de su hermana, pareciese como si sufriera un agonizante dolor. Sus padres no podían hacer nada así que la dejaron sola gritando para que se calmara

Al final la pequeña poco a poco se fue callando hasta quedarse dormida, Govert intentó volver a dormir pero un extraño toqueteo lo saco de su ensueño.

El rubio levanto la vista y vio que alguien goleaba la puerta de su armario desde adentro. Govert se asustó, alguien o algo estaba dentro de su closet. Con una linterna se armó de valor y fue a investigar.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a al conejo de su hermana sobre una pila de cajas. Lo tomo de una oreja y justo cuando lo levanto el conejo sacudió.

Govert soltó al conejo que se empezó a mover en su dirección torpemente y con una voz extraña, como la de una niña, le empezó a decir.

-yo...yo...-

Govert retrocedió asustado, el conejo hablaba, ¡el conejo hablaba!, por dios, esto no estaba pasando, ¡esto no estaba pasando!

Mientras el conejo caminaba con los brazos abiertos hacia un aterrado, Govert esté en un acto de valor fue a su cama, tomo una almohada y se la lanzó. El cojín cayó directo sobre el peluche y lo lanzo lejos.

Luego, cerciorándose de que el conejo no se moviera lo tomo de las orejas y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, donde estaba la chimenea ardiendo.

Entonces abrió la compuerta de la esta y lanzo al conejo dentro mientras este decía su última palabra.

-Govert...-

El conejo se destruía por del fuego, su piel pálida ahora se ponía negra y sus ojos de plástico se derretían a causa del calor. El conejo se hizo cenizas y cuando estuvo carbonizado por completo Govert se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Cuando entró no se esperaba en ver a Bell sobre su cama.

-¿qué haces aquí, Bell?- pregunto a la pequeña.

Bell murmuro algo que Govert no entendió.

-¿qué dijiste?-

Entonces ella lo miro, sus ojos verdes ahora estaban rojos y tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

-te equivócate de persona- dijo con una voz de ultratumba antes de que se escuchará un grito por toda la casa.

A la mañana siguiente los policías encontraron a la familia muerta... Nunca encontraron a Bell.

* * *

 **espero les haya gustado**

 **acepo tomates en la cara y criticas constructivas**

 **si no les gustan mis cuentos solo diganme quee sta mal en ellos y yo los reparo**

 **bueno**

 **adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**ciao**

 **aquui va otro capitulo de esta historia**

 **espero les guste, es sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos de hetalia (aunque bueno todos son mis favoritos XD)**

 **1,2,3, miau**

* * *

 **Hide and sick**

 **(Italia)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Feliciano ayúdame!- le gritaba su hermano al pequeño niño castaño que inútilmente trataba de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

No debieron haber encontrado ese libro de hechizos, no debieron nunca haber entrado en ese juego, nunca debieron haberla invocado.

-¡Lovino!-

-¡Feliciano!-

Feliciano seguía tratando de empujar la puerta cuando de repente se escuchó un grito ensordecedor detrás de esta. Unos golpes fuertes vinieron a continuación haciendo que Feliciano retrocediera.

Y todo quedo sumido en silencio, un silencio profundo, un silencio de muerte.

La puerta se abrió un poquito y Feliciano pudo ver por el pequeño espacio a su hermano parado en medio de la habitación.

-¿L-Lovi?- susurro.

Apenas dijo eso su hermano se dio vuelta. Feliciano retrocedió espantado, su hermano tenía los ojos negros con pupilas rojas que lo observaban directamente.

-juguemos a las escondidas Feliciano- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Feliciano se fue corriendo, usando sus dotes italianos para escapar, mientras que el demonio contaba.

El juego había comenzado.

Corrió hasta la sala y trato de abrir la puerta que daba al exterior pero estaba cerrada. Las luces no encendían, estaba todo obscuro. Feliciano corrió con rumbo hacia la cocina y, al igual que en la sala, la puerta que daba a afuera no se abrió. Trato de abrir alguna ventana pero ninguna sirvió.

Estaba atrapado.

-¡listo o no aquí voy!- grito Lovino desde arriba.

Entonces Feliciano fue a buscar un escondite, tenía que encontrar uno pronto. Entro al baño y cerro la puerta detrás de él, escuchaba pasos lentos que se aproximaban.

Se escondió detrás de retrete ya que era lo suficientemente pequeño para caber en ese lugar. De repente escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe.

El demonio seguía sonriendo mientras escudriñaba el lugar con la mirada. Entonces se acercó al retrete. Feliciano cerró los ojos espantado.

-¡aja!-se escuchó después del sonido de la cortina del baño abriéndose.

El demonio gruño mientras se iba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Feliciano salió del baño y se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a la sala.

Entonces observo el ropero que estaba ahí, "sería un buen escondite" pensó él. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se subió y cerró la puerta.

El pequeño abrazaba sus piernas mientras temblaba de miedo en ese obscuro armario. Ese no era su hermano, su hermano había muerto y ahora un demonio lo poseía.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se aproximaban lentamente.

-Feliciano~ ¿dónde estás?-

Los pasos pasaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente al armario, Feliciano contuvo el aliento, el castaño estaba pálido como un fantasma y temblaba como gelatina.

Entonces escucho como los pasos se alejaban lentamente. Cuando ya no los escucho Feliciano suspiró aliviado.

Entonces todas las luces de la casa se prendieron la mismo tiempo. Feliciano se quedó un rato en el armario hasta que sintió que era seguro salir.

Cuando salió y no vio nada sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, había ganado.

Pero de repente las luces se apagaron y el pequeño sintió que alguien se recostaba sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba.

-has perdido~-

Lo último que se escuchó de Feliciano fue un grito ensordecedor, todos los vecinos fueron a ver qué pasaba. En el pasillo encontraron el cadáver de Lovino y a Feliciano hecho bolita frente a él.

La señorita Elizabeta, su vecina del frente, tratos de consolar a Feliciano pero nunca se dio cuenta de que sus ojos poco apoco se ponían negros mientras sonreía macabramente.

* * *

 **espero le haya gustado este capi.  
**

 **mañana subire uno de !rusia!**

 **bueno, buenas noches**

 **hasta la pasta**

 **ITALIA: !¿pasta?!**

 **es un decir italia**

 **ITALIA: ve...**

 **bueno bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**ciao**

 **¡por fin he vuelto! no saben lo que me ha costado volver a escribir.**

 **he tenido pruebas todas las benditas semanas y no he tenido ni un minuto de descanzo.**

 **pero igual, voy a terminar no me olvides, continuare mi nueva vida en america y pondre el segundo capitulo de mi two short.**

 **tambien hare el fic donde todos matan a javi, no se preocupen no me he olvidado.**

 **muy bien**

 **¡miau! a leer**

* * *

 **Solo sonríe**

 **(Rusia)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

11:20 de la mañana del día 20 de septiembre de 2016. La sala es blanca y deprimente, la silla en donde estoy sentado es de metal, el sicólogo Yerik Sacha me mira con esos ojos fríos y calculadores.

¿Pero eso a quien le importa ahora?, ir a los siquiatras ya es parte de mi rutina y estoy acostumbrado a ser tratado con cuidado.

-¿Eres feliz?-

Ellos siempre me preguntan eso, obviamente son ciegos porque no ven que por dentro sufro. Sufro porque siempre estoy solo, toda la vida lo estuve.

Pero simplemente le respondo que si con una infantil sonrisa, como me enseñaron, así el doctor queda feliz y no me pregunta nada.

Odio esa sonrisa con toda mi alma, odio que me conozcan por ella, odió ocultar mis sentimientos con esa máscara de niño pequeño.

Ya no soy un niño, tengo 17 años. Pero si dejara mi mascara, ¿cómo me verían?, ¿cómo sabrían quién soy?, ¿me reconocerían?... ¿me querrían?

Por eso y por mucho más prefiero actuar como alguien pequeño e infantil, por eso prefiero sonreír como si fuera un niño pequeño, por eso prefiero hacerme el inocente. Porque si no, no tendré nada.

-¿en qué estás pensando Iván?-

-¿eh?... ¡ah! En nada, no se preocupe, Da-

-...muy bien- me dice el doctor con una sonrisa -ya puede irse, nos vemos la próxima semana-

-gracias, Da- le digo inocentemente.

Ojala pudiera sonreír de forma natural y así tener amigos. Pero lo único que queda de mi es mi sonrisa, mi inútil e infantil sonrisa.

Porque sonreír hace que te veas feliz y ser feliz es importante, aunque ya olvide lo que es felicidad.

Vuelvo al instituto caminando y entonces me encuentro con Gilbert. El siempre me molesta, al igual que Alfred con su " _comie_ esto, _comie_ aquello", él es muy insoportable

-miren quien es- dijo burlonamente a sus amigos.

-pero si es _mon amour_ Iván- dijo Francis mientras me rodeaba junto a Gilbert. Su mirada no denotaba nada bueno.

Lástima que no estaba Antonio, él era el único de BFT que no me molestaba. De hecho era uno de los pocos, aparte de Yao y Feliks, que no me temían tanto.

Entonces hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer: huir. No quería pelear otra vez. Entonces en el pasillo choque con alguien.

-disculpa aru- me dice una voz conocida, cuando levanto la vista este se sorprende -¡Iván que…!-yo solo huyo, odio cuando alguien me ve llorar.

Llego a mi casa con mis dos hermanas, Yekaterina y Natalya. La mayor está cocinando esa espantosa leche cocida de cabra mientras que mi hermana menor lee un libro.

En la noche no puedo dormir, los pensamientos suicidas siguen en mi mente. Pero esta vez no tratare de detenerlos, esta vez les hare caso. Mañana será un gran día.

Y por primera vez sonrío de verdad en mucho tiempo.

Antes de que el bus me recoja guardo mis herramientas en mi mochila y con una infantil sonrisa voy al instituto, me toco el asiento de la ventana así que mi inseparable bufanda (regalo de mi hermana mayor) ondea con el viento.

Llego al instituto y veo a Gilbert a, Francis y a Antonio conversando junto a Alfred y Arthur. Están solos en el pasillo así que era mi oportunidad. Alfred entonces me ve y me saluda.

-hey _comie_ ¿cómo te va?-

-si idiota- me grita Gilbert -¿cómo te va? kesesese-

Yo entonces meto la mano en mi mochila mientras sonrío infantilmente.

-¿qué tienes ahí _comie_?- me pregunta Alfred.

Entonces saco una tubería. Me voy acercando a ellos lentamente, sonriendo maniaticamente, como a mi me gusta. Ellos retroceden preguntándome que estaba pasando a medida que me acercaba. Todos excepto Gilbert.

-¿qué te pasa eh? ¿Quieres meterte conmigo? Kesesese-

-gil-gilbo- le dice Antonio –creo que no es buena idea…-

El no alcanza a terminar cuando golpeo a Gilbert en la cabeza con mi tubería. Él se queja pero luego lo sigo golpeando hasta que empieza a salir sangre.

Cuando termino el ya no se movía. Todos me miraron aterrados y luego al cadáver de Gilbert, estaban en estado de shock.

Entonces Alfred reacciona toma la mano de Arthur y les grita a todos que corran. Entonces empieza la verdadera diversión.

Francis no respondió lo suficientemente rápido así que lo alcance con facilidad. Mi uniforme está manchado de rojo pero no me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Entonces persigo a Alfred y a Arthur, ellos tratan de escapar por la puerta trasera al final del pasillo, pero esta no se abría.

Entonces con un dedo les enseñe el manojo de llaves que tenía, las llaves del colegio que había robado de los auxiliares. Eso es lo último que ven antes de que los dejara sobre un charco de sangre.

Luego voy tras el último que me falta, yo no quería matar a Antonio pero como él era el único testigo tenía que eliminarlo de alguna manera.

El ruido atrajo personas de diferentes aulas, entonces voy a hacia ellas con mi tubería. Estos huyen, golpeo a algunos en diferentes partes del cuerpo hasta sacarles sangre.

Al final unos oficiales de traje uniformado me agarraron por los brazos, forcejeo, sé que será inútil, son demasiados y además sus golpizas duelen.

Al final me dejaron en el suelo semiinconsciente, cuando desperté me estaban llevando hacia un auto. Vi múltiples camillas donde había gente herida y muerta, sonreí pro eso.

Me había desecho de ellos.

Lástima que no podría volver a casa, pues me llevaron ante un jurado. Me declararon culpable y, con naturalidad, me llevaron a un auto gris con ventanas negras. Yo estaba esposado así que no podía hacer gran cosa más que subir a este.

Me llevaron a un edificio que parecía un cubo gris gigante. Yo sólo sonreí cuando llegamos y me presente cuando un señor con bata de doctor me guió a una sala acolchonada.

Sólo sonreí mientras ellos me hablaban, me amarraban con una camisa rara y me tomaban exámenes, la mayoría dolían un poco pero no me queje.

-¿Eres feliz?- Me preguntaron.

-¿usted qué cree?- le respondí riendo como siempre, como un niño pequeño.

Después de un tiempo en esa sala con colchones los doctores me llevaron por un pasillo obscuro a una puerta de metal que decía "prohibido el paso" en letras grandes. Yo veía a muchos presos, porque eso éramos, entrar ahí, pero no salían nunca. Hoy era mi turno y la curiosidad me embriagaba.

Me acostaron en una camilla de metal y me amarraron a esta con unas correas, yo sólo pregunte que hacían, ellos no me respondieron. Me preguntaron si quería algo antes de marcharme. Yo dije que no gracias.

Me pidieron que me acostara y un papa empezó a rezar por mí, de seguro se debe estar despidiendo en nombre de todos. Qué triste. Había hecho amistad con un par de personas en ese lugar.

Un doctor se acercó con una aguja a mi lado. A mí me daban miedo las inyecciones, pero solo solté un quejido cuando el líquido atravesó mi piel.

El me explico que tenía que inyectarme para poder ser libre. En el fondo se veía triste pero sonreía como tratando de que me calmara o tratando de calmarse así mismo, así que solo me deje llevar.

Me dejaron ahí esperando, me empezó a doler el estómago, tenía sueño pero no quería dormirme todavía. Todos me observaban detrás de esos lentes obscuros y esas batas blancas

Aunque me doliera mucho el pecho, aunque quizás no volvería a ver a mi familia y aunque sabía que no iba a volver a casa les dedique las más sincera de las sonrisas a esos doctores de mirada fría.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar, sonreí, porque nunca fui feliz, porque fingí toda mi vida, porque no era nada, porque era mi doctrina más sagrada y la tenía que obedecer sin falta.

Sonríe...sólo sonríe.

* * *

 **esta historia la hice en un periodo de depresion que tuve, pero como esta muy buena se las muestro con uno de mis personajes favoritos de hetalia (o sea Rusia)  
**

 **espero le haya gustado**

 **hasta la pasta**


End file.
